


#62 Treasure

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [62]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was Brock when Ash and Misty duked it out at the gym?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#62 Treasure

Misty had gone somewhere, though Brock had no idea where exactly she went, and Ash had headed off to the Cerulean City Gym. With both of them having left him to himself, Brock was now free to do whatever he wanted without worrying about any unwanted interruption. The Pokémon breeder made his way through the streets until he found himself in front of an ordinary looking magazine shop.

"Oh yes." A grin appeared on Brock's face and he walked into the shop. "It's time to find some treasure."

Brock's idea of treasure, though, was something that he would definitely not share with Ash and Misty. They were much too young and innocent to know about his sordid activities, some of which involved buying certain magazines.

All the way at the back of the shop, he managed to find what he was looking for. Brock carefully lifted the "treasure" from the rack, his squinty eyes shining in excitement. A scantily clad Officer Jenny and a similarly dressed Nurse Joy were spread across the cover.

"Yes! I've found it!" Brock grinned. "At last, the treasure is in my hands." It was none other than a lurid magazine featuring the sluttiest Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys who weren't afraid to bare themselves for the camera.

It was quite excusable that he had waited until now to actually purchase this magazine. After all, how could he go buying dirty magazines when he lived at home with so many young siblings? It was a risk he just wasn't willing to take but now he could have all the fun he wanted.


End file.
